Usagi Cosmic Ranger
by Zero H Gundam
Summary: After bad fight with her Scouts and lover and her parents Usagi leaves Japan for the US were she starts a new life as Sally Parker in the small town called Reefside Where she makes new friends and family and lover and fights a new evil as a Power Ranger.


**Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other stuff I well use.**

**Pairings Usagi x Kira and more to come,**

**Chapter 1,**

**Welcome to Reefside and new friends and Family,**

On a Boeing 747 in first Class we find one Usagi Tsukino or Sally Parker as she calls herself now she is going to America to a small town called Reefside were she well start a new life for herself.

The reason way she is starting a new life is because of what happened a few hours ago.

**Past a few hours ago,**

**She was on her way to a fight that she was called to by the other Sailor Scouts as she ran she was attack by five monsters.**

**They caught her by surprise and their attacks did hurt her before she could transform into eternal Sailor Moon which kept her injurers from hurting her and from being seen for now.**

**She managed to win the battle and kill all five monsters she then made her way to where her friends and boyfriend where still as Sailor Moon.**

**When she got there she saw that they had won the day and that some were hurt and they were Mars, Star Healer, Venus, Mercury, Mini Moon, and Lead Crow but they were hurt nothing like her right now.**

**She called out to them.**

"**Hey guys I see you all won."**

"**Yeah no thanks to you." Said an angry Jupiter as she helped Mercury.**

"**Where were you?" said an angry Neptune as she and the other three outers along with the Asteroid Scouts helped Mini Moon.**

"**I was….."**

"**Asleep I bet." Said Pewter Fox.**

"**I was coming here when I was attacked."**

"**Yeah right you were ether asleep or playing videogames." Said Iron Mouse.**

"**It's true I came right here after studying and was attacked."**

"**That proves it you never study you were goofing off." Said Uranus.**

"**I was not goofing off." Said Sailor Moon as tears came to her eyes.**

**She looked at Tuxedo Mask who was now by Mini Moon holding her hopping he would believe her but when she looked at him she saw he was angry.**

"**Stop lying to us." Said Tuxedo Mask.**

"**I am not." Said Moon.**

"**Usagi stop it." Said Luna.**

"**But Luna I am not lying to you."**

"**That's enough Usagi I am very disappointed in you it's bad enough you were slaking off but to lie about it I am ashamed to call you the princess." Said Luna.**

"**We all are I mean look at you your nothing like her you're a total loser." Said Mars.**

"**You are now longer are leader ether." Said Pluto.**

"**And you can't be my mommy she is every thing your not." Said Mini Moon**

"**So that's it." Said Moon as she walked away and detransformed back it was then the others could see her injuries.**

**They called out to her but she did not care when she got home she was yelled at by her parents for yet another bad test. But it was not her felt she knew the stuff but with being Sailor Moon she was always too tired to do the work right.**

**Later that night in her room she locked her door her window so that that trator Luna could not get in.**

"**How could they say that I would never not go to a battle." Said Usagi as she looked at her self in a mirror.**

"**And to say I am a loser too." She said with anger. "And to kick me off the team."**

**As she continued to look at her self she thought about her life and how it was being lead by others she was not leavening her own life but that of some dead. Well no more she would leave her own life from now on.**

**And the first thing to do is cut her hair so it was no longer looked like that dead princess's hair style. After she cut her hair it looked great it was a short style just above her ears.**

"**Now I need a new place to leave as I well not stay here." Said Usagi as she knew the other would try to keep her from doing what she wanted as she got on her computer and started look at places in the US as that was where she wanted to go.**

**She fond a place in California 50 miles from LA in a small town called Reefside. She then went to an airline site and got her self a first class ticket to leave that night she also moved her savings to a bank in the town. Also using the silver crystal she made her self a new identity.**

**She was now Sally Parker from there she packed some clothes and got ready to go but before she did she left the silver crystal putting the sole of the dead princess in it so she was no longer going to have to be her when she was older she also left her Sailor gear behind with a note.**

**She then left.**

**Back to now,**

"I can't wait to get to LA to get my new start." Said Usagi as she looked out her sits window at the night sky.

As she looked she fall into a very nice sleep dreaming of her new life that she was going to make.

Some time later in LA at 8 am (note until I say different Usagi is going to be called Sally) Sally's plane landed. When she got off she went and got some food from one of the airports fast food stands. She then got her suitcases and left the airport got in a taxi and left for Reefside.

When she got there she had the diver go to the locally own hotels were she got a room with a kitchen.

Once she was settled in it was 1 pm Sally then got out her laptop and looked for a school to go to she fond one called Reefside high school.

She registered online for the fall semester that was going to start in three weeks. After that she looked at her bank account that she had it had 3,000 in it she would need a job she knew.

So with that she left her home and started to look for a job. After two hours of looking and getting turned down by five places she came to her last stop for the day.

It was a Gymnastic School called Kim's Gymnastic World. Now then unlike what her former friends and team mates thought she was a good gymnast she had to because some of the moves she did she had to be as her transformation did not giver that power unlike the rest of them

She walked inside and asks the front desk lady who was an older woman to see the owner. She told her that the owner was in the back with a class but to go back anyways as it was about over.

Sally thanked her and made her way back to where the class was. When she got back there she saw 12 kids that looked 8 or 9 made up of 3 boys and 9 girls. They were all facing a woman that looked 30 or so with brown hair and was very attractive wearing a pink female gymnast outfit.

"And that ends are time for to day kids have a nice day." Said the woman.

"You too Miss's Oliver." Said the kids as they got their stuff and left.

After they were gone Sally walk up to the woman who had yet to notice her.

"Hello." Said Sally to the woman.

The woman hearing her turned to look at her. Seeing her the woman smiled at Sally and said.

"Hello what can I do for you?"

"I'm Sally Parker and I'm here about your teaching job."

"How many years have you done Gymnastics?"

"Since I was 4 or 5 I have 5 first place wins and many seconded and thirds."

"You sound good but I want to see your stuff first to make sure you're real."

"Sounds fine to me do you have a spare pair of gymnast clothes I would like to do it now if that okay with you?"

"Sure you see that pink gym bag over by the girl's bath room?"

"Yes."

"There's my spar in there you can use that."

"Thank you." Said Sally as she went over to the bag and got out the spar clothes.

From there she went in to the bathroom and changed in to them she soon came out wearing them. She then made her way over to the woman and said.

"What do you want me to do first?"

"Start on the balance beam do a 15 minute work out then use the pommel horse for the same time."

"Alright." Said Sally as she did some stretches first.

She then did her test at the end she heard some clapping.

"Very good I like your stuff you remind me of myself at that age you got the job."

"I do thank you Miss?"

"My name is Kimberly Hart Oliver but you can just call me Kim or Kimberly."

"Well thank you Kimberly I won't let you down."

"I know you won't now then let go to my office and work out the details." Said Kim.

"Yes of course."

And with that both went to her office to work out the details.

**End Chapter 1,**

**Here is a new story.**

**And here are some things to know.**

**1, this is a Usagi/Sally x Kira pairing not changing one more to come have her chosen already.**

**2, Dino Thunder has just ended at the end of May in this story.**

**3, Usagi and the Dino Rangers are 16 this school year.**

**4, and yes the other Ranger teams are in this.**

**5, Yes Tommy and Kim are together.**

**6. I have the other Rangers already paired.**

**7, Usagi is OC in this some what.**

**8, some Scout bashing.**


End file.
